Rarity
Rarity is one of the six main protagonists in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Rarity is a unicorn pony with a silvery-white body, blue eyes and a violet mane and tail. She is a fashion designer/seamstress at her own dressmaking shop, the Carousel Boutique. She is very stylish and beautiful, takes great interest in fashion and clothing design, and often tries to make herself the center of attention. She considers herself a lady and often acts sophisticated. She can also be very dramatic, often when a disaster occurs to her. She is Sweetie Belle's older sister and dreams of becoming a designer for Princess Celestia. She also once hoped to marry Celestia's nephew Prince Blueblood, until she actually met him, where he turned out to be snobbish, rude, and self-centered. Later, she becomes aware of Spike's crush on her but only sees him as a friend. Rarity's magic has been demonstrated to involve both telekinesis and finding nearby jewels buried underground. She represents the element of generosity. She is voiced by Tabitha St. Germain. Was too abusive with Sweetie Belle, causing a discussion for being supported just like seen in The Sisterhooves Social ''and Sleepless in Ponyville''. In Rarity takes Manehattan, during the reprise of the song Generosity, Rarity thinks that was abandoned after by her friends, after treat them bad and pardons to them and finally to Sweetie Belle in For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils, after having evil with her young sister in two previous chapters of the series. Appearance Powers and Abilities Unicorn Physiology: Rarity is a unicorn who resides in Ponyville. *'Magic': Rarity can use magic, and while it may not be up to the standards of Twilight Sparkle or Trixie, she uses it in connection with making things "fabulous", like gem-finding, dressmaking, and topiary art. **'Telekinesis': She uses sewing and cutting tools through telekinesis with the precision needed to make her dresses, manipulating multiple items at once. **'Dowsing': Rarity can also use her magic to expose underground gems. **'Light Generation': Like Twilight Sparkle, Rarity can use horn to create light. Expert Martial Artist: Despite Rarity's delicate nature and formal personality, she has shown an occasional propensity for the martial arts. Attract: Rarity has a talent for charming male ponies to help her and her friends. Generosity Embodiment: Rarity possess the element of generosity. Similar Heroes *Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Lois Griffin (Family Guy) *Sailor Venus (Sailor Moon) *Daphne Blake (Scooby-Doo series) *Evelyn O' Connell (Mummy franchise) *Rouge the Bat (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Cornelia Hale (W.I.T.C.H.) *Disgust (Inside Out) *Clover (Totally Spies) *Pearl (Steven Universe) *Jessica Rabbit (Who framed Roger Rabbit?) *Daisy Duck (Disney series) *Leah Estrogen (Osmosis Jones) *Lola Loud (The Loud House) *Bianca Dupree (Beverly Hills Teens) *Caitlin Cooke (6teen) *Helen Bennett (Bionic Six) *Gordon, James, Emily, Daisy, and Annie & Clarabel (Thomas & Friends) *Muffy Crosswire (Arthur) *Mokey and Boober (Fraggle Rock) *Cindy Vortex (Jimmy Neutron series) *Cleo de Nile (Monster High) Trivia Gallery Screen Shot 2016-09-02 at 11.38.13 AM.png Rarity as Breezie.png|Rarity as breezie It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Rarity con poder del arcoiris.png|Rarity with Rainbow Power in Twilight's Kingdom - part 2. Screen Shot 2015-10-06 at 11.56.47 AM.png|Rarity being pony-napped by the Diamond Dogs. Rarity-Screenshots-rarity-the-unicorn-35325775-1280-720.png|Rarity's reaction to a bunch of diamonds Filly_Rarity_bored_S1E23.png|Young Rarity being guided by her horn to some diamonds rarity_vector__equestria_girls__by_mlp_mayhem-d6gixl2.png|Rarity's human counterpart in For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils. Reconciliación_entre_Sweetie_Belle_y_Rarity.png|Sweetie Belle and her sister Rarity reconciling. Ponies screaming S04E03.png|Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Rarity screaming comically External links *Rarity - Love Interest Wiki Category:My Little Pony Heroes Category:Sophisticated Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Femme Fatale Category:Obsessed Category:Control Freaks Category:Artistic Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Imaginative Heroes Category:Business Heroes Category:Pet owners Category:Heroines Category:Lead Females Category:The Messiah Category:Self-Reproachful Heroes Category:Damsel in distress Category:Singing Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Martyr Category:Martial Artists Category:Amazons Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Transformed Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Fortune Hunters Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Straight man Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:War Heroes Category:Cosmic Protection Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Envious Heroes Category:Titular Heroes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:In love heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Magic Category:Animal Kindness Category:Telekinetics Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Bigger Good